1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of computer device, and in particular, to a bracket and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of computer devices, computers become much lighter, more portable and have better performance for purpose of bringing better experience for users. Conventional bracket structure for the notebook computer is configured to allow the notebook to be closed down as a tablet computer, which enhances portability of the computer. By means of the bracket structure, the notebook computer can be opened up when required. The bracket structure comprises two shafts, the upper one and the lower one. With rotations of both the upper and lower shafts, the notebook computer can transform between in a tablet computer mode and in an open up mode in which first and second shells of the notebook computer can be rotated within a range of 180 degree, which facilitates use of the notebook
However, it has been found the above technique at least has the following technical problems.
Firstly, both the upper and lower shafts of the bracket structure cannot rotate as they both are fixed on the shell of the notebook computer, and, the first shell of the notebook computer containing therein the display cannot be raised up when the notebook computer is placed in a lower location, which causes inconvenience to user.
Secondly, both the upper and lower shafts of the bracket structure cannot move as they both are fixed on the shell of the notebook computer, and, the first shell of the notebook computer containing therein the display cannot be moved in a horizontal direction when the notebook computer is placed in a relatively remote location, which shortens the distance between the first shell and the user, thus causing inconvenience to user.